Asgard
: "Asgard is millennia beyond you in our pursuit of science and knowledge... And we have learned there are some things that can never be understood." : ― Sif to Phil Coulson Asgard is one of the Nine Realms and the home of the Asgardians, a powerful race recognised by the galaxy as honourable and brave peacekeepers. Asgard was destroyed during Ragnarök, after Thor ordered Loki to unleash Surtur in order to kill their sister Hela before she could attempt to conquer the further Nine Realms. Led by their new king, a large number of survivors fled onboard the Statesman, planning to relocate on Earth. Layout Asgard is a small, planetary body that serves as home to the Asgardians, a race of beings recognised on Earth by humans as the deities of their Norse mythology, such as Thor, and their ruler, Odin. It is about the size of a small state. It is not round like the Earth, does not spin on its axis, and does not revolve around a star. It is a flat, asteroid-like mass that has a top surface with a gravitational pull, similar to that of the Earth, in order to keep the citizens and their cities from floating into the void. The matter on Asgard is also denser and more durable than the matter on Earth. There is an unknown force that keeps the surfaces of Asgard from eroding and from allowing its bodies of water from drifting off into space. Asgard has unknown intervals of day and night; it is unclear as to whether it uses a sun as a source of light. It likely has seasons of some sort and varied weather conditions such as a light snow. There are natural nexus portals that exist on Asgard, due to deposits of the wormhole-sensitive, crystal-like materials used in the construction of the Bifrost Bridge, and these portals are in direct contact with the roots of Yggdrasil, tree-like, a cosmic grid that connects the Nine Realms. Heimdall operates and safeguards the Bifrost Bridge from his Observatory. Separately, the Asgardian government operates through a strict monarchy which separates the royal family from regular Asgardians. History Bor's Reign Asgardians are known to be the keepers of peace throughout the Nine Realms. The first known instance of Asgard's maintenance of intergalactic peace was during First Dark Elf Conflict, when Bor fought to prevent the Dark Elves led by Malekith from purging the known universe into its previous state of darkness, using the Aether when the Convergence of the Nine Realms occurred. Odin's Reign Bor's son and successor, Odin, led Asgard into a violent conquest of otherworldly planets, alongside his daughter, Hela Odinsdottir. Together, they ambitiously conquered the Nine Realms. Unsatisfied by just the eight planets, Hela wanted more conquest and more power, and so, realising how powerful Hela really is, Odin swiftly banished her from Asgard before she could harm anyone. Odin has maintained peace since the war between the Asgardians and the Frost Giants over Midgard and the Casket of Ancient Winters during the 10th Century A.D. The Tesseract was also left on Earth by Odin hundreds of years ago. However centuries later, the reckless actions of Odin's son Thor nearly disrupted the peace between the Asgardians and the Frost Giants, almost causing another war by attacking Jotunheim, home to the Frost Giants. The city of Asgard is now a collection of elaborate buildings and intricate spires. Seemingly built into the rock, large structures with sweeping terraces top many of the cliffs; gleaming pyramids, statues, and columns surround Odin's palace - Valhalla, a many-tiered structure resembling a towering pipe organ - at the centre of the city. Another notable feature in Asgard is the Bifrost Bridge, which provides passage to all the Nine Realms, but can only be opened if permitted by its guardian, Heimdall. It also includes Odin's Vault which contains many powerful and ancient artifacts, including the Casket of Ancient Winters, which was nearly in possession of the Frost Giants again with the help of Loki. Additionally, it is where the Hall of Asgard, where all important public events take place presided over by Odin, is located; colourful ceremonial banners of the Nine Realms adorn the vast chamber during celebrations, in which the hall is crowded with Aesir and representatives from across Yggdrasil. This was also where Thor's coronation took place. It was severely damaged by the latest Dark Elf attack in 2013. Loki's Reign After the Sacking of Asgard, Loki slyly replaced Odin as the king of Asgard, by casting illusions that made Loki look identical to his father Odin. Asgard hence temporarily stooped to a time of corruption in which Loki abused his powers as king, indulging in his individual entertainment and pleasure. Upon arriving at Asgard two years later, Thor could see straight through Loki's guise as Odin. He quickly publicly exposed Loki's trickery and deception to the wider Asgard. Ragnarök Desolation Thor and Loki's abrupt capture and absence from Asgard left it without a leader and thus defenceless. This gap in leadership was quickly filled by Hela, who stormed Asgard and forcibly took the throne. Asgardian civilisation soon began to fall apart under her reign. She alone slew Asgard's entire army, killing Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun. Hela defiled the city by resurrecting soldiers buried deep within Asgard, who terrorised and killed dissenting civilians. However, her occupation came to an abrupt end when Thor, Valkyrie, and the Hulk came to reclaim Asgard, with Loki helping Heimdall safely relocate the Asgardian people. This climactic fight over Asgard was unwinnable, as Hela was just too powerful. Thor subsequently ordered Loki to release Surtur, as it was the only way to ensure Hela's demise. Fully aware that releasing Surtur would also ensure the desolation of Asgard, Thor watched Asgard burn and particulate into the void. Nomads The Destruction of Asgard left its surviving inhabitants homeless and nomadic. With the destination of Earth in mind for relocating his people, Thor stepped as Asgard's new king. During their slow journey toward Earth, the starship containing every Asgardian was ominously approached by another enormous spacecraft. New Asgard Having been mostly wiped out by the triple blow of Ragnarök, the Attack on the Statesman, and the Decimation; Thor, Valkyrie, and a select few individuals were the only known survivors. Tønsberg was repopulated by the surviving Asgardians who renamed it New Asgard. The aftermath of the war and the inability to undo Thanos' genocidal work left Thor bitter and he became a drunken overweight hermit who cared nothing about his people. Over the next five years, the Asgardians lived peacefully as fishermen, accepting the fact that their days of battles and glory were over. Thor's days of drunken slumber came to an end when Bruce Banner and Rocket Raccoon informed him about another chance to bring back from the dead all the people who were killed by Thanos. The Time Heist resulted in all six Infinity Stones from different time periods in the hands of the Avengers who used their power to resurrect the dead. However, their actions also brought the past version of Thanos to 2023, and the resurrected Asgardians assisted in the enormous battle against Thanos. Following the Battle of Earth, Thor returned to New Asgard, where he made Valkyrie the new King of Asgard while he decided to join the Guardians of the Galaxy.Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Realms